Forum:Some questions surrounding cards and rules
Before I begin, I'd like to say that this is my first time creating a forum and I hope we can get along. I have some questions on the ruling of a few cards and BMA and hope someone could answer these for me, First of all a list of cards I have questions on: Card Force (2) (Gate) The G-Power Gate bonus is raised by 50 for each Ability Card in a used pile when this card is revealed. Combo Battle (Ability) Play before you roll. If your roll results in a battle, both players add one of their used or unused Bakugan to the battle before the Gate Card is revealed. Add up G-Powers to see who wins. Put all Bakugan in their player's used pile after battle. Cursed Mirror (Gate) While this Gate Card is in your used pile, the Attributes of your Bakugan change to their opposites at the start of each battle (the opposites are Pyrus /Aquos , Sub Terra / Ventus , and Darkus /Haos ). Doom Card (Ability) Play at the start of a battle. The losing player's Bakugan is removed from the game. Your Bakugan gains G-Power based on its Attribute. Fire Dodge (Gate) The Bakugan with the lowest G-Power wins this battle. Forest Fire (Gate) While this card is in any player's used pile, all Pyrus , Darkus and Subterra Bakugan get +50 G-Power. Legionoid (Ability) Play during a battle where you have a Legionoid. All Bakugan are moved to their owner's used pile and the battle ends with no winner. Remove this card from the game. Poison Ground (Gate) While in your used pile, this card raises the Power Level of other players by 1. Sleepy (Gate) If this is your enemy's Gate Card, you get the Gate Attribute bonus two extra times. While this card is in your used pile, all your Bakugan are -100 G-Power. Alright, first question: Do the effects of cards like Forest Fire and Sleepy affect printed G-Power? Second question: Does the Poison Ground card (1) increase the Power Level of the game by 1 for each other Brawler besides the one that has it in the Used Pile? OR (2) Does it increase the Power Level by 1 for the brawlers who don’t have it in their Used Pile? (1) 4 Brawlers + Poison Ground in Used pile = Power Level 4. (2) 4 Brawlers + Poison Ground in Used pile = your Power Level 1, other Brawlers Power Level 2. Time for the third question: The Card Force Gate card states that "'the G-Power Gate bonus is raised by 50 for each Ability Card ''in a used pile' when this card is revealed."'. I'm confused as to Who may choose Which Used Pile is going to determine the boost. My fourth question surrounds the Fire Dodge Gate Card. It states that '"'''The Bakugan with the 'lowest G-Power' wins this battle.", does this refer to the Printed G-Power OR the G-Power Total, as this is specified on most other cards. For my fifth question I'd like to know if combining the Combo Battle and Doom Card Abilities will banish both the losers Bakugan from the game OR only the first one? The sixth question I'd like to ask involves the Legionoid Trap Card Ability: The part that says '"'All Bakugan are moved to their owner's used pile and the battle ends with no winner."' is something I don’t get. If no winner means TIE then wouldn't that mean that the Bakugan that was on the Gate first wins the battle? If not, does the Gate Card return to the Field? Lucky seventh question: The rules for BMA state that '"At the start of a new game, place a Bakugan (Magnet side down) that shares an Attribute with the BMA, onto the BMA.", But '''don't state anywhere that your Bakugan has to stay that Attribute. If I have the Cursed Mirror Gate Card in my Used Pile, Which states that ''the Attributes of all of your Bakugan are changed to their opposites at the start of each battle. I now have my Pyrus Infinity Helios standing on my Pyrus Hurrix BMA. Can I still use my Pyrus Hurrix with my Pyrus Infinity Helios which changes to Aquos at the start of a battle? Now for my eight and for now final question: For ''The Big Game' you need to use six Bakugan, Gate Cards and Ability Cards. The Season 3 &4 Rulebooks each state '"'In the Big Game, each player uses 6 Bakugan, 6 Gate cards (2 of each frame color), and 6 Ability cards (2 of each frame color). All cards must be unique (no duplicates in your hand)."' and '"In the Big Game, each player uses 6 Bakugan, 6 Gate cards (2 of each frame color), 6 Ability cards (2 of each frame color), and up to 4 Support Pieces and 6 BakuNano! All cards must be unique (no duplicates)." Neither stating that you can't use the same Bakugan, but the (older) instruction video on YouTube states that '''"You Can't Have 2 Of The Same Bakugan, Gate Cards or Ability Cards " If you're reading this, you made it through all of that and I hope you can enlighten me on some of these questions, if not, I'm sorry you had to read all of that. I thank in advance any who will help me out. Good luck & fun to anyone else that still plays this game!!! BakuBoy98~